


Kitten

by AmourBlossom



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourBlossom/pseuds/AmourBlossom
Summary: '"There, now you can relax, kitten. No need to use the strength in your legs anymore," Satan purred. caressing the soft skin of your thighs as he looked you over.'A fic based off of the last kiss with Satan in the ruri-chan event.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 343





	Kitten

"You're not exactly motivating me to get back to work..."

Satan mumbled, a tint of red in his cheeks. After all, you had just kissed him.

You slowly felt a blush creep along your face as well as you gauged his reaction and realized what he meant. You looked down and rubbed the back of your neck nervously.  
It had been difficult for you to focus, too; as you had been sneaking looks at him throughout. His face, how his hands worked proficiently...

"I couldn't help it...." You almost sputtered, trying to make an effort not to wake Mammon and Levi. The two demons had fallen asleep while you were helping them cut out ruri-chan codes for Levi's contest.

"Hm?" Satan raised an eyebrow, still blushing. "It's dangerous to say cute things like that, (y/n). I'm a demon... it's hard for me to restrain myself sometimes. You can attest to that."

The blonde devil looked down and bit his lip. He seemed conflicted, as his facial features contorted in an emotion you couldn't understand. Uncertainty? Fright? You didn't know.

But you were in the devildom; which was pretty much Hell. And in Hell, anything goes; you didn't care what the other brothers or angels thought.

"But... what if I don't want you to, Satan? What if I don't want you to hold back?"

You said innocently, lips parting enticingly as you looked upon your demon's face. You brushed your hand against his, and he twitched. His eyes soon met yours, and you knew without a doubt that he could see right through the innocent facade.

"...Are you sure you mean that, (y/n)?"

Satan asked in a serious tone. You weren't afraid, however; you nodded. 

He smiled in response. "I see... well, just remember that you asked for this, (y/n). I'll have a hard time stopping myself." He said, cooly. 

"However, I think now it's quite fair if I ask for another kiss, since you're so willing."

His fingers held your chin and tilted it up to his angle. You loved the way he looked in the dim lighting of Levi's room... it almost made his eyes more intense. Your heart pounded and fluttered in your chest like a caged butterfly as you felt his breath on your face.

"So? Will you kiss me, or will you not, my kitten?"

His lips were inches away from yours now, and his emerald eyes pierced yours. You swallowed down something hard in your throat, squeezed your eyes shut, and then kissed Satan.

He responded immediately, squeezing your wrist tight and pulling your body close to him. So close that your chests were pressed together. He then forced your lips open with his tongue, kissing deeply and latching his on to yours. You squirmed in his grip and kissed him back willingly, attempting to stifle any oncoming sounds.

"Ssh... don't wake the others," Satan whispered. He went back to kissing you right after, barely giving you a spare moment to breathe. His rhythm was lovely yet impatient; there was no doubt hidden emotions within the small movements.

He ran his hand up your sides and back down again, leaving a trail of sparks and fire along your skin. It still caused your skin to tingle slightly, even though he wasn't touching your skin directly. You squeezed his uniform tight, trying your absolute best not to whimper in ecstasy. In response to this, Satan groaned softly in what you assumed to be pleasure. You took your time to kiss now, the movement slowing into a gentle make-out as Satan seemed to calm down. 

Next, he pulled you into his lap, and you found your legs automatically wrapping around his waist. The new feeling of a certain part of him pressing into your thighs made your eyes almost roll up due to how good it felt. This surprised you, however, as you didn't know up until now that you had been feeling this good from the exchange. Satan smirked, sensing your body's movement, and playfully thrusted up as he squeezed your hips. Forced to remain quiet, you shut your eyes once again. The blonde bit and licked at your lip as if he was attempting to draw out another bodily response from you.

"(y/n)..." Satan's eyes fluttered open after kissing you, and smiled upon seeing your face; he seemed to love how your eyes were squeezed shut so tightly.

"You look like you're enjoying this a lot... good. I am, too." He whispered.

"But... I think we'll have to move, due to what I want to do next..."  
Satan gave your lips another tender kiss and let out a soft chuckle. "Sound good?"

You nodded. Words were escaping you currently, and you were already trying your hardest not to wake up the others. It was a miracle how they hadn't woken up from the sound of kissing alone. Then again, it could be a blessing too, considering how jealous Mammon would get if he saw you casually making out with his little brother.

"Great... come. I'm taking you to my room."

Satan's hand squeezed your wrist as the two of you managed to get up on slightly wobbly legs, then exited the room. Suddenly, his grip tightened to something that was almost painful.

"Sata-"

You were about to inquire, but Satan interrupted you by quickly slapping your butt a single time. It was so forceful that it caused your body to jump and nearly trip.

"That's for doing what you did," He muttered. Your face turned a deep shade of red, and before you could start fuming, he cut you off yet again.

"I'll be honest... That was quite bold of you, kissing me right next to my sleeping brothers. That might have been my hardest endurance test to date..."

The tone of his voice was slightly colder, and you could tell he was becoming impatient. 

You blushed deeply and puffed your cheeks into a pout. "I'm sorry, Satan... you know me. I do what I want, when I want..."

"Well... now that we're out of there, the same goes for me too." He opened the door to his room and gestured inside, inviting you to go first. He wore his usual smile. That damned smile... it looked so genuine, yet, you could feel the danger behind it. Satan's smile could mean many things. It was hard to read him.

As soon as you walked in, Satan followed behind you and shut the door, quietly. He then took you by your shoulders and backed you up against the wall, one hand pressed to it behind you. 

"You made me wait... now, I'll make you pay for it with your body, (y/n)."

Before you could respond, Satan kissed you. Forcefully and hungrily. You whimpered loudly, even moreso as you felt him wedge one of his legs between your thighs. He would occasionally force it up and then bring it back down, up against your panties.

You moaned. You weren't afraid to anymore since you were in private, with only Satan to hear your sounds. You didn't realize how eager you were for this.

While he kissed you, his hands borderline ravaged your body. Satan squeezed your breasts and played with their malleable shape, softly fondling you while making out.

"Mm.... I feel that. It's wet. You're soiling my uniform... how naughty of you, (y/n). Yet, I've always known what kind of woman you are..."

Satan's grip tightened on you. 

"I've seen you trying to get my attention.... I know how desperately you want me. On one occasion, you clearly presented to me, making it look like an accident... you dropped your books on the floor. How convenient for you..."

"I-I never-"  
you stuttered.

He went on. "You're lucky that you're cute and I love you. I can't help myself... also, don't lie to yourself,"

The blonde smirked wickedly. "Lying right now won't do you any favors." 

Satan stared at you for a moment. He looked frustrated, but his face was still red. "Now, you're going to have to take full responsibility."

You nodded briskly. "A-anything for you, Satan..."  
Each one of his movements now caused you to mewl weakly in response. Your teeth were even clenched together as you panted; you didn't want to admit it, but you absolutely loved how roughly you were being treated by him.

"I can't kiss you like that..." The blonde brushed your face with his thumb, lips hovering on yours again. He, too, panted ever so slightly.

"Come here..."

Satan picked you up by your legs, to your surprise, and held you close to his chest. You held tight as he carried you over to his bed, which he gently set you on. Immediately after, Satan climbed on top of you.

"There... now, you can relax, kitten. No need to use the strength in your legs now,"

He purred, caressing the soft skin of your thighs as he looked you over. Your body began to tremble slightly in lust, your breaths coming out hot and quick. You felt your head begin to spin a little, too. Your eyes were glued to his in longing.

"I w-want to.. kiss.. again. Satan..." You mumbled.

"Of course."

Satan bent down and kissed you again, his body weight now resting on top of your frame. The two of you kissed hungrily and intensely, each stroke of the tongue fueling the fire and tension in your stomach. It felt so good, you thought you were going to go mad. 

"Tell me, (y/n)... do you want me? Truly?" Satan asked in a low tone, his voice like honey. You nodded vigorously. "Y-yes, Satan... yes-" you begged. 

"Mm.. that's good. That means I can touch you here, right?"

Satan smiled and slid his hand up your skirt, then pressed two of his long fingers directly up against your panties. You bit back a moan.

"I-it feels good... it feels.. g-good-" You repeated. You now allowed yourself to moan without shame as Satan dragged his fingers across the thin fabric, causing pleasure to shoot up your spine.

His fingers became slick on your fluid the longer he went on. He was blushing a little, but seemed to be enjoying himself. 

"Haha... look at this,"

Satan raised his fingers to show it to you, as the clear, sticky fluid glistened in the light. His other hand took control and continued to please you.

"You're so wet... I wonder." He leaned in towards your face again, eyes now dark with lust.

"Does my kitten need to be bred?"

The avatar of Wrath let out a soft chuckle after his comment. He kissed you after.

"I'll be very gentle. Mm, yes, you can trust me, kitten. I'll take good care of you."

Satan's words almost knocked the wind out of you- your face turned a shade so red that even the fires of hell wouldn't compare. The same thing went for the burning longing between your legs. You shifted them constantly as he waited for an answer.

"Y-yes... I want that," You admitted. Panting softly, you hardly had any control of the words coming out of your mouth anymore. You still rested assured that they would get you what you wanted, however.

"Wonderful." Satan smiled. 

"Thank you, kitten... then, after a bit more preparation, I'll be sure to breed you... thoroughly. Not to worry."

The demon, now confident, hooked his finger underneath your panties and pulled them down. Next, he slipped one of his long, slender fingers into you.  
You moaned loudly, toes curling as your walls clenched around him. You gasped in pleasure when he began to finger you.

Satan slowly pushed his digits up and back down. You moaned and squirmed against his bed as he added a second finger, then began to spread your insides open by opening his fingers into a V-shape.

"S-satan...!!!"   
You squealed, half out of embarrassment and half out of pleasure. Your hips now bucked against his fingers as he pushed them in and out, stretching you and closing you again.

"Relax. I must say, I'm quite larger than these fingers, (y/n)... so let me prepare you." Satan reasoned. His voice was neutral, but his face seemed quite smug.

This went on for a good few minutes, and you looked up in confusion as he started to slow his fingers down.

"Hm... you like it that much, kitten?" The blonde blushed, and you hadn't noticed until now that he'd been rubbing himself while he pleasured you. He thrusted into his palm, which he then used to squeeze and massage himself. It was almost rhythmic.

"Y-yes... S-satan, please...." You panted heavily, sweat misting your face and neck. There was no doubt in your mind that you wanted this man right here, right now. You let out a strangled cry as he retracted his fingers from you, leaving you empty and longing. Your body practically ached for his touch again.

"I suppose I've made my kitten wait long enough... fine."

Satan huffed, likely in sexual frustration, moving to unbuckle his belt and then unzip his pants, hastily pulling them down his thighs but not all the way off. You felt a surge of pleasure in your core the second you saw his full, true length finally outside of its confines. His member wept at the tip with similar clear fluid.

"Now, turn over, KITTEN. On your knees."

You immediately complied with Satan's demand, despite your brain screaming at you to stop embarrassing yourself. However, you didn't listen to it. You rolled over onto your hands and knees, ass in the air only inches away from his waist.

"Good... this position is how kittens are bred best. Get used to it."

Satan pressed your face down on the bed, along with your chest, leaving only your lower half up in his direction. Looking pleased, he grabbed your ass, pulled you towards him the remainder of the distance, and positioned himself.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a mellow tone. You gave a quick nod, both wanting to be satisfied and the whole situation to be over with soon enough. As humiliating as your current position was, though, it turned you on more than you thought. Satan rubbed against you, producing embarrassing wet sounds from your body.

"Mm... alright. If you want me to stop, just say 'stop', but I doubt you'll want to. Once a feline is in heat, it takes but one thing to satisfy them... I'm sure you'll agree."

With a pleasured groan and a few moans later, Satan pushed his length inside of you. You mewled loudly in pleasure as well, his girth spreading you open just enough to feel fully spread but not enough to hurt. Heat pooled in your core as you adjusted to him.

"So tight..." Satan muttered, pushing more of himself inside until he was satisfied. 

"That's it. Keep being a good kitten, and you'll get to come."

He gently pet your head, before taking hold of your hips with both hands and thrusting, hard. 

Pleasure overtook you and you let Satan lead the way, tongue now outstretched from your mouth and eyes rolled back as Satan pounded you from behind. You moaned in unison to his thrusts.  
Satan moaned softly every time he retracted and went inside again, his cock switching. You only heard Satan's voice and the dull sound of skin hitting skin, but it was heaven. You closed your eyes and moaned all the way through, even when he began to hit the deepest parts of you with his length. Your legs began to visibly tremble as this happened; if it wasn't for Satan holding you up, you surely would have collapsed by now.

"You're shaking so much... Ah. Does it really feel that good to have your breeder this deep inside of you? Hm?"

He asked in an almost accusatory way, through his heavy panting. 

"I told you I would be thorough. No other man can breed you like I can, kitten... after I'm done, you'll only want me to do it f-for you from then on. I guarantee it."

Satan growled and thrusted harder, leaning over a bit and increasing his speed. You cried out in pleasure, letting your eyes tear up. You wouldn't be able to hold back in a moment, and yet....

"AH! S-SATAN!!" You nearly screamed, his hard thrusts moving your entire body and pushing you to your limit. His hand forced your face into the bed again to muffle your loud moaning.

"I-I'm g-going to.. c-cum...-" You gasped as his response was another unusually hard thrust, and dug your nails into the blanket of the bed. In turn, Satan's nails dug into the soft flesh of your side as he held you in place on himself.

"Then be sure to cum nicely on my cock, k-kitten. I'll be right behind you."

With those words, you felt yourself beginning to slip away and slowly give in; the gates within your core holding back your orgasm broke, and you came, gasping Satan's name during every second of the time you saw stars. It washed over you, hard, and Satan pounded you through it the whole way to maximize your pleasure.

"A-ah... t-take it, k-kitten. C-come on... I-I'm going to...-" 

Satan came afterwards with a last desperate, sexy moan of his own, unloading his warm seed into your womb and thrusting the entire way through until the last drop. He panted hard and closed his eyes as he bathed in post-orgasmic ecstasy. 

"(y/n)... are you alright?" He asked once he started to come down off the high, giving you a quick yet affectionate head rub. 

"M-mhmm..." you breathed, still basking in your own aftershocks. It felt amazing. What was even more amazing was that you and Satan had expressed how you truly felt about eachother.

"Good... Mm. I'm going to take it out, okay?"

You softly moaned as you felt the devil pull himself out, leaving you a big mess with your mixed substances dripping down your thigh. Had he creampied you? Either way, you were spent. Immediately, your knees buckled and you collapses onto your stomach.

"Just rest for now, kitten. I can tell you're exhausted" Satan ran his hand over your back. "And... thanks. For allowing me to do this. I love you." 

"I love you.. t-t.."

You breathed softly, eyes now closed and breath slowing to that of one who was asleep. Satan smiled at you. He was glad to finally have claimed you as his, no doubt. His smile quickly faded however, when he heard a commotion outside of his door.

"HEY! SATAN! Are ya in there?! Why'd you leave me and Levi to the rest of the work, HUH?! And why's the door locked?"

Mammon. Of course. Satan cursed under his breath; he had hoped Mammon hadn't heard the sweet sound of (y/n)'s voice while they were being intimate.

"I wanted a break. (y/n) and I worked hard enough while you were slacking off, so there doesn't seem to be an issue there. Also, my door is locked to prevent idiots from bothering me. Run along to someone else, will you?"

"W-w- THERE'S STILL a lot of work to do, Satan! Seriously! And where IS (y/n), anyway?! She'd better not be in there with you, or I--- I'll...!!!"

Satan ignored Mammon's threats and glanced over at you sleeping on the bed. He smirked.  
"(y/n) isn't here. She went out shopping to get Levi a gift earlier. If you're fast, you might catch her." Satan chuckled as the Mammon behind the door got even angrier.   
"a GIFT?! For that otaku?! UGH! She could always ask me to help her with that too, you know?! I swear I'll... I'm going to find her...!!!"

While the angry avatar of Greed marched off in a rage of his own, his voice slowly fading away, Satan walked back over to your sleeping form on the bed. He then lay beside you, happy as could be.

"You don't need to worry about anyone else, (y/n)... sleep well."

Much like a protective and sleepy cat, Satan kissed your forehead and decided to sleep right next to you, one arm around you. He was conflicted about the fact that you were a mere human, but, there was no doubt that he loved you all the same for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.. this is my first smut on this site. I hope I did okay. I really wanted a full fic focused on a breeding kink with Satan. Anyway, thanks again for checking this out! > w o


End file.
